Jarida Fanfiction Requests
by Scotland-Princess-of-Dunbroch
Summary: After reaching a certain amount of followers on tumblr, I thought I'd start taking fanfiction requests and so I'll be posting any Jarida requests I get here. I will also accept requests here, but only when time allows. I am a college student after all, so take advantage while you can! Requests Currently: CLOSED
1. Jack Comforts Merida

**Requested by:** Anonymous (on tumblr)

**Words:** 1,986

**Pairing:** Jarida

**Prompt:** "Merida was raped or sexually harassed on her way to hers and Jack's apartment making her arrive very late, Jack was worried, she acts strangely and when Jack finds out he comforts her."

* * *

**Jack Comforts Merida**

Jack sat in the in living room, impatiently waiting for Merida to get home. Merida was never _this_ late, it had already been two hours since she should have arrived. Jack was worried that something might have happened to her. It was uncommon, even for her, for not to call if she was going to be Ithis/I late. There had been occasions where she had to stay half an hour, or even an hour, behind at work but she would call to let him know, unless she was extremely busy. But two hours was just too much.

There was also the possibility that she had just not called him because she was an 'independent woman' who didn't need to tell him what she was doing at every hour. When this occurred, it irritated Jack because it wasn't like he was the overprotective, or the overly jealous type, it was because he just worried for her.

Another ten minutes passed and Jack began to pace back and forth, the carpeted floor creaking just slightly and making small noises under his feet. This kept on going for about ten minutes until a loud squeak indicated Merida was finally home. Jack sighed in relief and walked over to greet Merida at the door. He also wanted to demand why she had been so late, and why she had not called.

"Merida! You're finally home" he spoke softly to her, taking her into his arms. Seeing her in front of him assured him that she was indeed home and safe. Soon after being completely assured he stepped back, now a strict expression on his face. "Why are you so late? I get no call, no message in advance that you were going to be late. I know that you enjoy being this independent woman and showing your mother that you can live off on your own. And form your own life, but I still don't understand what is so hard about a simple call. Really Merida don't you think I wor-" Jack stopped himself. Something was off. Merida was responding to him, she wasn't yelling back at him. All she was doing was staring down at the floor with a distant stare. "What's wrong?" Jack asked, suddenly very worried.

Merida's head slowly raised itself, curls barely moving at the motion, contrary to their usual bouncy self. Her curls always moved very flamboyantly at the slightest movement she made, but today they almost refused to move.

"Nothing" Merida reassured Jack, with a sweet smile, but there was a crack in the smile.

"Something is wrong, I know it" Jack insisted. Marida was never like this. Yes she could be hot-headed and sometimes to active, but never like this. "Tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing really…" Merida responded, already turning away from Jack, settling her things down on the entrance floor. "I hope you already had dinner, I am not very hungry. I think I'll go to bed early tonight" she told Jack, kicking off her heels.

That is when Jack noticed it. The heel of one of her shoes was broken, barely hanging on by the outside leather of the shoe.

"How did your heel break? Did you fall? I told you not to wear those shoes for work" he said walking over to her. Merida seemed lost in thought though, she was listening to him. "Merida?" Jack asked, walking closer. She still did not reply and so he went to reach for her shoulder, only

to get his hand smacked away very harshly.

"D-don't touch me" Merida said through gritted teeth, but there was fear in her eyes.

"But Merida..."

"Stay away please...just stay away" Merida pleaded as she walked away from Jack, towards their bedroom.

Jack was left behind, to ponder what he had done wrong. Had he asked too many questions? But it was only logical after seeing that one of her shoes were broken. Just as he was going to walk back to the living room to just wait and see if Merida was going to let him talk to her, he heard the shower from their bedroom turn on. Now that was weird, Merida never took a shower at night because it woke her up. That is why she always showered in the mornings before going to work. Everything was different today and so Jack decided to do what he knew best. He would give her a peace offering asking for her to forgive him for whatever it was he had done wrong.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a new bought apple and went to their room. There he patiently waited for Merida to come out of the bathroom so he could give it to her. The apple was rather tempting to eat though, it was so plump and red, just the right color. Jack refrained from eating it though, it would get him into more trouble than the one he already was.

Merida walked out not long after to find Jack sitting on the bed with an apple in hand, and a bright smile playing on his lips. Any other time she would have smiled and taken the apple from him, but she didn't this time.

"I told you I wasn't hungry" was all she said, and walked over to her side of the bed to lay down.

"How come you took a shower at night? You always take it in the mornings because they wake you up?" Jack said changing the subject, knowing full well that if he kept going at something she had already made clear was over he would regret it.

"So what if I wanted to take a shower at night. I still have time before my usual time for bed to get sleepy" she answered sharply.

"Ok! What is wrong with you?" Jack couldn't take it anymore. What was wrong with Merida, why was she acting so cold towards him. It was obvious something had happened, and Jack was going to find out what.

"Nothing..." Merida sighed, "Nothing." She turned around to turn off her lamp light, and as she did so her damp hair moved away from her left side of the neck, revealing what seemed like bruises.

"What is that?" Jack asked alarmed, immediately walking over to Merida to inspect the bruises.

"Nothing!" Merida exclaimed, her hand already covering the bruised skin.

"Let me see, that isn't anything" Jack complained.

"No, it really isn't anything" she assured, but her voice cracked.

"Let me see Merida" Jack demanded now.

Merida just shook her head, but some tears had begun to form in her sky blue eyes. She couldn't form sentences anymore, there was a big knot in her throat.

Jack's expression softened understanding something had gone wrong, but not knowing exactly what. "Merida what is that?" he asked much more softly now.

Merida again only shook her head, this time she didn't even look at him. "I-I can-n't…"

"Why?"

"I just c-can't"

Jack was going to reach out and hug her, to comfort her and let her know he was there and that she was alright, that she could trust him, but she cringed away. She pulled away from him, hugging her knees to her chest, as close as she could.

"Why do you run from me?" Jack asked puzzled and hurt. He tried reaching for her again, but she jumped out of bed, now the tears were running down her face.

"I can't..."

"What can't you do? Tell me" Jack pleaded, wanting to know what was making Merida act in such a way. He was scared. Jack was scared of what it was that was causing Merida to act such a way.

"Please Jack, just leave me...I am not clean anymore" she answered in a hush tone, but her voice still cracked.

"What do you mean not 'clean'?" Jack asked, again trying to walk towards her.

"Exactly that. I am no longer clean" she answered.

"I don't understand what you are saying Merida" he replied, maybe a hint of irritation in his voice.

Merida heard the hint of annoyance in his voice and she too got irritated and angered. "I am not clean! What do you not understand of that! I was touched by another man! I am not clean!" she almost yelled at him. Her voice did not crack this time. It was filled with anger, hurt, fear, and above all embarrassment.

Jack's eyes widened at the realization. The hurt in Merida's eyes, the fear, it made a big knot form at the pit of his stomach.

"Oh Merida..." Jack ran to her and took her in his arms.

"No stay away" she pushed away from, trying to pull away, but it was useless. Jack had his arms wrapped strongly around her, and he was convinced never to let her go.

"Shh" was the only sound he made as he continued to hold her close to him, close to his heart.

Merida didn't fight against him anymore, she nuzzled into his chest, taking in his warmth and smell. For just a few seconds Merida managed to forget the horrible experience she had had.

"Now, who was this bastard who did what he did to you. And...what exactly did he do to you?" Jack asked.

"Well...well I didn't really see him very clearly, but I am sure I would be able to distinguish him in a crowd of people" she explained and then paused for the next question. "Um he grabbed me and..."

"Yes?" Jack urged her on, anger plainly audible in his voice.

"He pulled me close and began to try and clean up my skirt and shirt..." Merida couldn't go on. The thoughts came back and she just shook her head.

"Please Merida, go on. I need to know what he did to you so I can...so I can..."

"Do what Jack? Go after him and do the same? Or worse try to kill him. He isn't worth your time..." she answered. "And you don't even know how he looks."

"Doesn't matter, go on."

Merida unwillingly went on to tell him the rest. "But as soon as I got a hold on whatever it was that I found I smacked him right in the head...and after that right where it hurts" she said gesturing to Jack's lower part of the body.

"So he wasn't able to go all the way?" Jack asked.

"No, he kind of passed out after I beat him up" she said.

"That's my Merida!" Jack cheered, hugging her once more.

"That still doesn't take away the experience and the fact that he still..." Merida didn't continue.

"I know, I know" Jack replied.

(A little something extra I wanted to add)

~A few weeks later~

Merida and Jack were taking an evening stroll around their block when Merida spotted a familiar figure off in the distance. Jack noticed her sudden change because she came closer to him, holding to his hoodie, rather tightly. Jack followed her eyesight and found what she was looking at. In a matter of seconds he was in front of the other man, and his fist was making contact with the man's face. A crunching sound was heard.

Merida gasped at the scene, not knowing what to do about it. Jack seemed pretty heated up so she did the first that came to her mind. She called the police, having already done a report about her incident, a request from Jack, the police had told her to call if she ever saw the man again.

The police was actually very quick to arrive, but the man already probably had a broken rib or two. The police assured he would be taken into custody and not released again.

This assured Jack and Merida, but mostly Merida. She was free to roam around free from the fear of that man.

* * *

((**Author's Note:** These kinds of subjects aren't really my forte, so I apologize if I complete messed up on writing it. I hope it was good enough though and that you like it.))

_**Requests are still Open_


	2. A Day at Daycare

**Requested by:** Anonymous (tumblr)

**Words:** 1,664

**Pairing:** Jarida

**Prompt:** "Jarida daycare supervisors"

* * *

**A Day at Daycare**

Kids were running and screaming everywhere, it was hectic. Jack could barely manage to calm one down before another was either throwing objects across the room, or crying because they had been hit by one of those objects. Jack really could not take any second more of what was going on. He needed a break, but to his bad luck the partner that used to work with him had gone back to school. They were only there to work during summer break and then go back. This left Jack alone with at least ten crazy kids who were running around causing nothing but trouble. The only good thing is that they were all trapped in the same room, so they could not cause trouble anywhere else, or run too far from Jack. The only bad thing about that was that Jack was also stuck with them, for some good amount of hours.

Just when Jack was about ready to pull out all his white snowy hair, a small jingle was heard at the entrance of the room, indicating someone had entered. Only workers were allowed into the area so Jack's head turned straight to the noise with a smile, expecting it to be the girl who had been helping him.

"I am glad you haven't gone back to school yet, I am having trouble controlling all these-" he was cut off when he realized it wasn't the blond girl he had expected. Quite on the contrary there was a red-haired girl standing before him, looking down at him rather confused.

"Sorry?"

"Oh pardon me. I thought you were someone else…" Jack apologized, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

"It's fine, I just thought they would have let you know that there was someone new" the girl dismissed it.

"New? Oh! Yeah, they did I just totally forgot with the kids being so noi…sy…" Jack paused for a moment, taking in the silence that had just overtook the room. What happened with all the screaming children? He looked around and found that they were all looking at the new girl. Some seemed to admire the bounciness of her hair, which had some gravity defying curls. Others were just staring out of curiosity at who the new person could possibly be. "And of course they are all quiet now…" he mumbled, more to himself than to the girl.

"Merida" was all the girl said.

"Um, sorry?" Jack asked, a bit confused.

"That's my name, Merida" she replied, now extending out a hand. "It is nice to meet you."

"Ah… right. My name is Jackson, but please just call me Jack" he replied with a smile as he took her hand. "Only my mom calls me Jackson and that's when she's mad" Jack chuckled.

Merida responded with a light laugh and nodded.

"So what are the names of the wee ones?" she asked looking around the room.

"Wee?" Jack repeated.

"Little, sorry. I meant little ones" she corrected herself as she began to walk further into the room.

"Well the girl with the red big flower in her hair is Rosemary. The girl next to her is Amber. The boy with the blue shirt and blue shoes is Edward…he likes to bite a lot. Don't let him get a hold of you…really don't" Jack warned. Merida chuckled as Jack went on naming the kids, warning her of certain things.

"So that's Layla, and Robert, and Steve, Patrick, and Elizabeth?" Merida finished repeating the kid's names.

"Yeah, you got it" Jack smiled.

Later on in the day it was time for lunch, which meant the kids would be allowed to eat outside in a little park area located right outside the daycare building, then after they could play for a little while.

Merida went over to a small two year old boy, who would not be able to walk on his own all the way to the park. She extended her arms out to him first, waiting for him to accept her arms or decline. She didn't want to just pick him up if she was new, he might feel uncomfortable.

"He is very picky with the people who carry him. It took the other girl before you about three weeks for him to even let her play with him, so I doubt he will let you grab him. Here let me take him" Jack offered, walking over to the boy and Merida, but he stopped in his tracks. The boy had raised his hand to Merida, letting her know he wanted her to pick him up.

"Well then he likes me" Merida smiled triumphantly at Jack.

"He must be mistaking you for someone" Jack replied.

"As far as I know, I am the only one with hair like this" Merida said pointing at her hair. After seeing Jack just walk away she added, "Oh c'mon don't get jealous I bet he still likes you" Merida teased.

"Likes me? He loves me. It only took me a whole day for him to like me unlike the others who it took at least a week."

"And yet he came with me in less than two hours?" Merida continued to mess with Jack.

"Whatever" Jack muttered.

"Stop being such a child, you're acting worse than him. Look at him all still in my arms."

"Enjoy him while you can because if I were to extend my arms to him he would come to me in a second. That is how much he likes me. I can always take him from anyone."

Merida raised her brows at the white haired boy who seemed to be threatening her. "Alright then, just try" Merida challenged.

"He will come" Jack assured.

"Fine then, take him. _If_ that's true" Merida urged, brow raised in a challenging manner.

"Come here Jake" Jack cooed.

The boy looked at him, down at his hand and shook his head.

"Don't be like that, go with Jack. He wants to carry you and prove a point" Merida said to the little boy, slightly pushing him towards Jack.

The little boy shook his head again and turned around the hide his face in Merida's hair, grabbing her around the neck tightly. There was a smug smile on her face.

"Wow he was totally jumping to get in your arms" Merida mocked as she continued to walk. She gathered up the other kids and led them out of the room and then out of the building to the park.

Jack followed closely behind her, with a not so happy expression on his face, watching after the kids that Merida couldn't see because they were behind her.

Once at the park the kids were given their lunch bags. Each one was the same, so as not to have any problems between kids because someone got something different from them. Each bag had a bag filled with variations of fruits, a bag of gummies, some salty crackers, some oreos, and the usual sandwich. There was something different with each bag though, for the kids who didn't like the crust on their sandwiches, they were cut.

Merida and Jack were also given their bag for lunch, which contained the same thing apart from a soda instead of a water like the kid's.

"Still mad because he wouldn't go with you?" Merida asked, after having taken a bite of her sandwich.

"Nah, I just think it curious that he went with you so easily."

"Surprised me too, I am not good with kids. I have three little brothers and they are the worst little brothers. They play pranks on everyone and always cause trouble, but who gets blamed obviously not them but me. Because I should be watching them. So all in all I say it surprises me that Jake liked me because I would think my dislike to little boys would be obvious" Merida smiled.

"I would never have guessed, you seem so good with them, but again you have experience with them. So how old are your brothers? How much younger than you?" Jack asked, plopping a cracker into his mouth.

"They just turned seven about two weeks ago, and then being 12 years younger than me makes me 19" Merida added her age without having being asked, but she had a reason. "You know it would have been easier to just ask for my age right?"

Jack looked at her with a serious expression, but it was cracked when smile that caused the corner of his lips to curl up. "You caught me" he chuckled.

"What about you?" she asked, taking another small bite from her food.

"Same actually. Um, I'm curious…" Jack paused before continuing, hoping he didn't sound rude. "You seem to have an accent, from where?"

"I wondered how long it would take you to ask me. Everybody who I have met today asked me in less than ten minutes. It has taken you the longest than anyone else I have met before. I just recently moved here from Scotland with my family. It has to do with some family business" Merida explained.

"Oh, how long will you be staying?"

"I actually don't know. I am assuming at least a year, that's usually how long each one of my father's trips take. Just that this time we were brought over with him because he was given a house and all."

"Wow, so your dad must be in a really cool job huh?"

"Not really, but I guess it sounds cool" she said not very enthusiastically.

"So how long will _you_ be working here?"

"Same, I hope" she smiled at this reply.

Jack smiled too. "Good, I really need help with the kids."

"Nice way to ruin the mood!" Merida playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Hey! Watch it Frizz" Jack teased.

That was how their bickering relationship started, which would lead to a much stronger relationship between the two.

* * *

((**Author's Note:** I think somewhere along the way the children were ignored…woops. Hope you like it!

And shepard vakarian, I will do your request, but it will done after I finish with the ones that were already requested on tumblr.))

_**Requests are still Open_


	3. Pregnant Merida

**Requested by:** Anonymous (on tumblr)

**Words:** 1,373

**Pairing:** Jarida

**Prompt:** "Preggers Merida modern AU, Jack fuzzing over her, fluff?"

* * *

**Pregnant Merida**

Merida had been feeling awfully sick all week and so by orders of Jack she went to the doctor to get a check up. The doctor said their was nothing wrong with her, but said they would take a blood test to check if anything was wrong. Merida agreed even though she hated getting tests like that. Their was bound to be something wrong with her the way she ate. Her mother always told her she ate too much for her stomach to have time to digest properly. Now years after, past her mid twenties, of course her metabolism wasn't going to work the same.

She walked into the house she ripped apart the envelope she was sent to pick up from the doctor. He had said that they should speak over the results, but Merida refused because she knew doctors just made everything seem worse. At the end the doctor agreed to just let her pick up her results without a talk over it. That made Merida assume that there was nothing wrong with her, she could be wrong though. As she pulled out the folded paper from inside, she kicked off her shoes and set them to the side.

Jack was waiting for her in the living room, watching some show on T.V. He looked up just slightly as he saw she was looking down at some paper.

"Are those the results from your blood test?" he asked.

"Yeah" Merida replied. Her eyes were scanning for the results, but they still had not found it. She was still reading the information before she got to it. It wasn't much, but walking and reading was somewhat hard for her. Her eyes finally found the results and she stopped mid step, looking up at Jack.

"What is it? Merida what is it? Is it something bad?" Jack asked concern in both his voice and his eyes. He rose from the sofa and walked over to her. "Don't scare me Merida."

"N-no...no it isn't bad" she responded, looking back down at the paper. Maybe she had misread what it said, but she had read correctly.

"Then what is it? Why did you look so shocked?" Jack asked.

Merida took a second to reply to him. She looked back and forth between Jack and the paper. "It says here that...that..."

"Yes?" Jack urged.

"That I'm expecting" Merida finished.

"Expecting what?" Jack didn't catch on to what Merida was saying.

"What else can a woman expect Jack?" Merida said in an annoyed tone, but there was a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Huh? What do you me- Oh...Oh!" he exclaimed. "So you mean, so you're...you're" Jack couldn't finish his sentence.

Merida had to bite her lip to hold from laughing at Jack's loss of words. She nodded at him. "Yeah, I am. I'm pregnant" Merida smiled at Jack. It was unexpected, but some tears threatened to fog her eyes.

"Really?" Jack asked, wanting to make sure.

"That's what the paper says" Merida offered him the paper, which Jack quickly took and began to read for himself.

Once he found where it said Merida was pregnant he smiled and took her into his arms. Without thinking about it, or even realizing it, he spun Merida around.

"This is the best news" Jack laughed. "I can't believe it. I am going to be a father! You're going to be a mother! We are going to have a baby!" He almost yelled. If they had lived in an apartment the neighbors would have heard Jack. Suddenly Jack stopped spinning Merida, very abruptly too. "I shouldn't be doing that. It will probably harm the baby" Jack mumbled, setting Merida down.

"Well it says I am barely a mo-" Merida didn't get to finish her sentence before Jack had sat her down on the sofa.

"You have to make yourself comfortable" Jack said, bringing the pillows closer to her. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat, or go buy you something if you want" Jack offered.

Merida was left without words. There was a confused expression on her face. What had happened to the Jack Frost that she knew, who would refuse to even pass the remote to her from two inches away.

"Um..."

"Yes? You can ask for anything" Jack assured.

"Well then-"

"Anything."

"Okay-"

"Do you want an apple? I can get you an apple. Red or Green?" Jack wasn't letting Merida even finish her sentences.

"Alright you have to stop" Merida spoke before Jack could say anything else. "I can still do many things. I still have months before I won't be able to go to work. Calm down" Merida chuckled and stood up to go to the kitchen. Jack followed suit. "Are you going to be like that from now on until I have the baby?" Merida asked.

"Maybe" he replied and went over to grab the last apple there was in the fruits bin. He handed it over to Merida.

Merida smiled, having thought he was going to eat it.

_This could be fun_, she thought to herself, but it got worse over time.

Jack wouldn't let her do anything for herself after she was let on break from her job. It was nice that he cared for her, and she appreciated it, but she could still walk. Maybe she could drive and other things, but she could still walk to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So how's my girl?" Jack asked, stepping into the bedroom, with a tray filled with food.

"Which one?" Merida replied.

"Either really?"

"Both are well" she replied with a smile, going to get a grape, but something stopped her.

"What happened?"

"She's kicking" Merida smiled.

"Here let me feel" Jack extending his hand out to lay over Merida's belly. He felt the soft movements that at times were slightly harder. "She's going to be a tough girl just like you" Jack chuckled.

"She better, I don't want her to end up and flirt like her father."

"Hey! I'm not a flirt" Jack whined, but then added, "Does it make you jealous."

"You wish" Merida replied. "She stopped now" she said softly.

"You should go to sleep soon, you need your rest."

"Yeah" Merida replied taking some fruit from the tray. After finishing the fruit she took she laid sideways in order to go to sleep. It was the only most comfortable position for her. In matter of minutes she was fast asleep.

The next day she woke to find that Jack had already prepared everything for the check up with the doctor. It was the usual check up on how the baby was doing. Merida got up from bed and changed into some nice and comfortable clothes. Jack of course stayed close so in case she needed some help, but she managed on her own and they were soon on their way to the hospital.

The doctor had everything set up for them when they arrived. All Merida had to do was hope on the seat and let the doctor do the rest.

Merida and Jack looked at the screen, watching what the baby was doing. The doctor was explaining how the baby had already picked which thumb it was that she would be sucking on when out of the womb. Apparently is was going to be the right one, that didn't infer if the girl was going to be right-handed or left-handed though.

Jack was smiling at the screen, with a joy he hadn't expressed before. He could see his future baby girl. Jack already knew she was going to be the prettiest little girl. She was going to have her mother's beautiful sky blue eyes. She was also probably going to have her mother's radiant red hair, but his straightness. Some rosy cheeks would go well with that, along with some small freckles to adorn her cheeks. Jack could just imagine it. He could already imagine holding her in his arms. Her fragile figure in his strong arms, keeping her safe from harm. He just couldn't wait, and he knew Merida was thinking the exact same thing because she had the same expression he had.

* * *

((**Author's Note: **I think I kind of swerved from the prompt...sorry. Hope you still like it though.))

_**Request still open_


	4. Remembering

**Requested by:** Anonymous (tumblr)

**Words:** 1,438

**Pairing:** Jarida

**Prompt:** "High School Jarida, remembering the days, how they met."

* * *

**Remembering**

The bell had just rung, letting everyone know it was time for the next class. Every student packed up their belongings and headed out of their classrooms to the next. It was a swift change of classes, but there were those occasions when a student forgot and item and was running late, or was just running late in general and just happened to run into someone. That someone somehow always ended up being the delinquent of the school, to everyone's bad luck.

Today it was a first year who ended up stuck in between a wall and the delinquent of the school. This boy was tough as nails. Nothing got past him if he didn't want it too, and he didn't want the boy to get past him.

"Let the boy go Black" Jack called the boy by his last name, as he leaned on the opposite side of the hallway's wall. "He didn't do anything to you and you are just making him late for class."

"Who the heck are you to tell me what to do Frost? Think that just because you have managed to kick some of the other student's butts you can come and give me orders? I don't think so" Pitch replied.

Jack could almost feel the venom in Pitch's voice.

"Maybe he can't, but I definitely can" Merida called from the end of the hall. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, having just had P.E.

"What makes you think that?" Pitch scoffed.

"Last time I checked you were running from me because I threatened to beat you up if you picked on that one girl again. Now you're at it again with this boy?" Merida asked, hands on her hips, expecting an answer. She was tapping her right foot to emphasize that she was not happy with what she was seeing.

"I was running in a mocking way. You really think I am scared of a girl? A girl who can even speak proper english?" Pitch mocked, a smug look on his face.

Merida rolled her eyes, "That insult is so overused by Frosty over there." She pointed a thumb at Jack who just shrugged. "You have to much more creative if you want to get on my nerves, and there is only one who is creative enough."

Pitch now had separated from the boy, giving the boy the chance to go off running to his class. Now Merida and Jack were left to deal with Pitch, but Pitch was far too clever to get himself in such a tight spot. With a snap of his fingers his 'friends' appeared and block Jack and Merida from approaching him.

"Have fun" Pitch called, walking out of the building with a smile on his face. A smile that both Merida and Jack wanted to wipe off his face, but once again he had run away and left his minions behind to deal with it.

Merida let out a sort of growl in frustration. She really wanted to land a punch in the pale face of his. She wanted to break some of his pearly whites, and send him running home.

Jack just pushed off from the wall he was leaning on and pulled up his sleeves, readying himself for the upcoming fight. It seemed it was going to be five guys against him and Merida. He didn't worry though, he knew they were more than enough to take those pathetic guys, they always were.

The other guys were the first to make a move. One of the guys tried charging at Merida, but she easily avoided him and went to punch a different guy. She got him right on the nose causing him to pull back, grabbing his nose as blood ran down into his mouth.

"You little!" he cried as he tried to land a punch on her.

Merida was very quick on her feet and just as easily as she had avoided the other guy, she avoided the punches thrown her way. She even laughed at how dumb the other guy was. He was too busy trying to land a punch on her that she didn't realize he was getting really close to her, into her punching zone. Not only that, he was also leaving some open spots for her. Merida swiftly raised her arm so her fist would come in contact with the guy's stomach. He crouched over, making some noises that indicated he was in pain.

Jack had already taken down two guys. Well he really hadn't done it himself. He had gotten the two guys to fight him in a way that the instant he moved from in between them they knocked each other out. Jack didn't even have to break a sweat.

Not soon after Merida and Jack had managed to take care of the five guys, but not before someone in a classroom had pointed out there was a fight going on. A teacher stepped out and gave them detention along with the other five.

After school Merida and Jack were forced to go to a classroom where they would just sit in silence for about two hours, depending on what the teacher had to do. Of course the other guys had someone gotten out of the school without being seen and hadn't to go. It was probably for the best though, another fight would have probably broken out this time resulting in a suspension or worse an expulsion.

Merida and jack sat in silence for some time until Jack broke it.

"Remember the day we met?" he asked, a small creeping up on his lips.

Merida let out a soft laugh and nodded. "Yeah, it was quite a day."

"If it weren't for Rapunzel I think we would have ripped each other's necks off. I remember I thought you were the most annoying person in the world" Jack chuckled.

"And I thought you were the biggest pain in the world. You were so annoying always calling me Frizz or Red. You never called me by my name until about a year after we started hanging out with Rapunzel and Hiccup" Merida said, as she checked for the teacher. She had apparently gone to the 'restroom,' but both of them knew she had left to go to some place and would come back an hour later.

"Well they were just cute nicknames for my friend" Jack shrugged.

"Right…_cute_" Merida stressed on the word cute.

Jack laughed and then went quiet as he leaned back on his desk. "Who would have thought we were going to turn out to be really close friends who kicked other people's butts."

"I know I didn't, but now it feels right" she offered a smile.

"Yeah, but I am still going to get Pitch. He ran away like a little wuss" Jack huffed.

"Well what do you expect, he had done it since the day we met him. Which was also the same day we almost went at each other and met Rapunzel. It was around the time he became the wannabe delinquent of the school. I still remember how he tried to pick on that kid, but then both of us stepped in to him out. I think that is kind of when it began, the whole 'both of us fight together' thing because we actually worked together to make him stop. After that we started to get along better, but we still didn't like each other."

"And we do now?" Jack asked.

"Well yeah...don't we? I mean, we don't lash out at each other like we used to. Sure we have out arguments here and there, but who doesn't?"

"Hiccup and Rapunzel have never even playfully insulted each other" Jack pointed out.

"But you are talking about _Hiccup_ and _Rapunzel._ Rapunzel wouldn't hurt a fly and Hiccup isn't one to start a fight" Merida responded.

"True, but I don't know. Why do you think we disagree so much?"

"Because that is how we get along and always will" Merida smiled.

"You think we will still be friends in the future?" Jack asked.

"I think so...if not maybe something different" Merida shrugged, pulling out her phone to check the time.

"Like what?" Jack asked, brows raised curiously.

"I don't know, just something different" Merida said and shortly after stood up. "It's time to go now. I don't think the teacher is coming back." With that she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the room, leaving Jack behind, curious to know what she meant with 'something different.'

* * *

((**Author's Note:** I wasn't complete sure on what the prompt was asking. I didn't know if you wanted them to be in high school, or them remember how they met in high school. I ended up writing about them remembering how they met while in high school, hope that is fine.))

_**Request still open _


	5. It Drives Me Mad

**Requested by:** Anonymous (tumblr)

**Words:** 1,042

**Pairing:** Jarida

**Prompt:**Jack is jealous of Merida and Hiccup. Maybe Merida is hanging with Hiccup more than Jack. It drives Jack furious that he confronts Merida and that leads Jack to confess his feeling for her.

* * *

**It Drives Me Mad**

There was nothing that bothered him more than summer, except one thing. That one single thing was seeing Merida smile so fondly when hanging out with Hiccup. It wasn't specifically the smile that irked Jack and tugged at his strings; it was who caused those small lips to curl up forming that radiant smile.

Merida had just gotten off the phone from talking with Hiccup, and she noticed the annoyed look Jack wore on his face.

"Anything wrong Jack?" She asked, with no true concern in her voice.

Jack didn't give a verbal response, he just shook his head and began to walk forward.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the cafe after class today?"

"What for?"

"Well Hiccup wants to meet up so-"

"Why?" Jack interrupted Merida before she could finish her sentence. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice as he turned almost instantly towards Merida. She just stared back at him, a small frown of confusion forming on her forehead.

"Because..." Was all Merida offered. She didn't understand why it seemed that Jack was suddenly annoyed.

"Because what?" He urged.

"It doesn't matter" Merida replied, now annoyed herself. "It's a simple yes or no question. If you can't give me a ride I can just ask Rapunzel."

"No, it's not that. I can give you a ride." There was no way he was going to just let Merida get dropped off with Hiccup just like that. It suddenly struck Jack; why did he care?

"Alright let's go to class before we are late" Merida hurried him forward.

They got to class soon after and sat in there usual seats. Merida went straight to work, but Jack was lost in his thoughts. Why did he care so much when Hiccup made her smile? Or that they called each other very often? Weren't Merida and Hiccup childhood friends? Then why did it bother him so much that they were meeting up later? There was no way Jack was going to leave without first finding out why they were meeting up.

Class went by faster than usual for Jack, or maybe his head had been reeling in so many thoughts that he had been distracted throughout the whole class period.

"How long are you guys going to stay at the cafe?" Jack inquired as casually as he could, without sounding nosy.

"Hmm, I don't know" Merida replied honestly, taking out her Chapstick and applying some on her smooth pink- wait what was Jack thinking.

"Right" Jack said. It wasn't a reply of sarcasm, it wasn't even a reply. He said that as he mentally reminded himself to keep his eyes on the road.

They arrived at the cafe and Merida opened the door of the car. "Thanks!" She called, hoping out of the car.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Nothing important" Merida replied.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it really isn't important" Merida chuckled a bit, not understanding Jack's persistence.

"Are you guys going on a date?" Jack suggested, a hint of anger coming off his voice.

"What n-"

"Oh I know. I see the way you smile when he says one of his jokes. The way you answer the phone and walk away so that no one can hear what you are saying." Merida was beginning to get tired of leaning into the car, she was also getting mad that Jack was acting weird, but he wouldn't stop. All she could do was listen. "It's annoying you know! It really is. Why can't you see someone else that way? Why can't you see me like that?" Jack finally stopped as he gave a heavy sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Merida frowned.

"Like I told you! I know you like Hiccup, but I like you and you don't even notice me. Its ways him that you smile when he makes a joke. He is the only one you actually get up from the table to talk to on the phone" Jack exclaimed. His fingers were massaging the bridge of his nose because he was still a bit annoyed and self conscious that he had just confessed to Merida.

Merida was in a bit of a shock at first, but then she burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack demanded.

"You!" Merida smiled. "How would you know if I don't walk away from Rapunzel and Hiccup when you call me? And also I have only recently walked away when talking with Hiccup on the phone because it was about you, you dimwit!"

"Wait what?"

"Your birthday is coming up and I was planning something with Hiccup because Punz would just give the surprise away, but thanks for ruining it" Merida explained, a smile still visible on her face.

"Wait so...this wasn't like a date with Hiccup?"

"Nope" Merida replied. "So you like me?"

Jack groaned and let his head fall on the steering wheel.

Hiccup who had been looking out the window of the cafe the whole time was now standing next to Merida. "What's going on?"

"I think Jack just accidentally confessed."

"Oh really? Well it was about time" Hiccup smiled.

"What?" Both Merida and Jack turned to Hiccup.

"Like it wasn't obvious you liked her. Hadn't you seen the way he looked at you? Or how he got really annoyed whenever any boy got close to you?" Hiccup pointed out.

Merida just stared at Jack as she connected everything in her head. Jack on the contrary was glaring at Hiccup.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two" Hiccup chirped as he waved them goodbye and left.

* * *

((**Author's Note:** This isn't as good as I had wanted, but it was written quickly because my computer broke down and I had to make up for lost time. So please excuse any errors that are found. I will fix them as soon as I get my computer up and running or I get a new one.

Also to the ones who have requested a story here, i am just letting you know I will get to them, just much slower than anticipated because of the breakdown of my computer. Do not worry though, I will get to them.))

_**Request still open (but will be posted much slower due to being written on phone)_


	6. Stuck With You

**Requested by:** Anonymous (tumblr)

**Words:** 1,475

**Pairing:** Jarida

**Prompt:** 'Stuck Sitting Next to Each Other in an Airplane' AU

* * *

**Stuck With You**

_"Passengers for flight 1246 please report to gate 23. Gate 23 is now boarding."_

A redhaired girl picked up her carry on bag resting next to her seat on the floor and got up. Some other people got up along with her and headed to Gate 23, even a peculiar white-haired boy. The young redhead had spotted him since she arrived at the waiting area. It was hard not to miss him. That hair was bound to be a horrible hairdressing mistake. She figured it was an act of defiance against the boy's parents. Seemed like something she would do to get her parents mad, but as a last resort, she loves her red hair.

The white-haired boy carried only a suitcase, while many of the others, including the girl, carried a much bigger bag. All he was carrying was his laptop and a few projects in the making. Mainly drawings or blueprints of how his sister's room would turn out. In fact the suitcase was all Jack was carrying. It would be his return where he would be bringing back a bag for the plane.

Everyone headed to London had boarded the plane. Some were still looking for their seats. Jack, the white-haired boy, was one of them. He just couldn't find his number. Probably had to do with the fact that half the passengers were putting their carry-on bags into the overhead department and weren't really letting him see the numbers. It wasn't until some guy with a huge bag sat down, some couple rows behind where he put his bag, that Jack found his seat. It was next to a girl with some serious curls. Jack smiled, instantly fascinated by those curls.

"Hey I think you are on my seat" he said, realizing his number matched her seat number.

* * *

"Oh yeah" she looked up, with bright blue eyes. "I wanted to ask you a favor. You see, I'm actually not a big fan of being next to the window, but my mum got the tickets and well I'd like to know if I could switch with you?"

It switched from her curls to her voice. Her voice was coated with a thick foreign accent. Jack nodded understandingly.

"Sure I don't mind. I like the view and the feeling of being above the clouds. Could you imagine how cool it would be if we, ourselves, could fly?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nah I am more of an earth type person. I like the grass, mud and trees."

"This won't do" he shook his head.

"What won't do?"

"Barely five minutes, and not even into the flight, and we are already disagreeing. How can we go 6 hours and 50 minutes like this? There has to be something we agree on."

She thought for a bit. "Well guessing by the fact you like the idea of flying, it implies you like going against the current of the wind, right? I love the feeling of the air flowing past me while I ride my horse."

"Yeah I d- you have a horse?"

The girl chuckled, "Yeah a Shire. His name is Angus."

"Woah that is awesome!"

"I am glad we finally agreed on something" she joked and he smiled.

Not long after their short conversation, a flight attendant began to speak. She said the usual and did the usual. Once that was over the captain gave a few words of his own and the plane was off. The girl, who's name Jack would later find out is Merida, unconsciously grabbed onto the armrests tightly without realizing Jack's hand was already on the right one. Jack put two and two together and figured that Merida was afraid of planes.

It took Merida maybe five seconds after the plane leveled off to realize what her tight grip was holding onto.

"So afraid of flights? Seemed like you were familiar with them" Jack spoke after his hand was released.

"And you got that from our two minute conversation?"

"Well you said you weren't a fan of the window seat, which inferred you had sat there before, at least twice so you could come to the conclusion that you don't like them" he explained.

"Aren't you a bright one. Still two flights isn't enough to get over a fear or dislike of something" she countered.

"True, but I am 100 percent sure you've been on a plane more than two times."

"And why is that? How are you so sure?" Merida was beginning to get annoyed by his confidence.

"Your accent and that fact you are headed to London. Oh and because you said your mom purchased your ticket this time. I am just connecting the dots" he shrugged.

"Oh! We've got a genius over here" she almost turned to the whole plane to say it. "But why my accent? Are you just assuming that because I have a foreign accent I don't particularly live in the U.S.? You do know this is a round trip right?"

"Yes I do, but your accent gives away that your ancestry isn't strictly American. Which means you probably visit some family out of the U.S., which I connected to be your mother, hence your parents. And so put that all together, in conclusion you weren't born in the U.S. even if you do live there now and you visit you parents every once in a while. That must mean you have to at least visit them every year. By the looks of it, at the very least 15 years of visiting? So about 20 or more flights?"

Merida just glared. This guy was reading her like an open book. It irritated her how confident he was about everything, given her was right, but still. What right did he have to be like that?

"Whatever" she replied.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you got mad just because I guessed a few things right about you."

She completely ignored him.

"I don't even know your name! Those were just educated guesses, which with your mood you confirmed correct." He decided to nugg her with his elbow. "Come on tell me your name." But that didn't work. "You tell me your name and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the flight. I promise you I will. If you don't I also promise I will make this flight a very _very_ long one."

Merida was willing to take her chances and kept her mouth shut. How problematic would this guy be on a plane?

Apparently very problematic…

He just wouldn't shut up. He kept nudging her and finding way to annoys her. It got to the point where Merida couldn't take it any longer.

"It's Merida! Merida! That is my name! There I said it, so please leave me alone now. You promised to leave me alone once I said it" she exclaimed.

"A promise is a promise, but one last thing."

Merida groaned. "What?"

"My name's Jack" he smiled.

She sighed. "Nice, just like Jack Frost."

Jack's smile got even wider, "Yeah."

The plane ride wasn't half bad after that. Merida kind of felt bad and stuck up a conversation with him, which lasted the last hour and a half of the ride. She found out about the blue prints and even got to see a glimpse of what the room would end up looking like. Jack learned that Merida also had younger siblings, three brothers who were triplets.

The plane landed and everyone got off. Merida and Jack had both rented a car to drive around London during their stay and so they headed over to pick theirs cars up. The only problem was that the airport made mistake and somehow put their names under the same car. Not only had they been stuck almost 7 hours on a plane together but not they were stuck a whole week together, or at least while one of them found a different car. And of course all other cars available in the airport were taken.

"Seems we're stuck together just a week more" Jack chuckled.

"Just!?"

* * *

((_**Author's Note:** I am finally back. I know it took me forever to update, but I finally got past my writer's block and got back my motivation. Woo! Anyway my goal is to finish all the requests I have pending and then updating on all my multichaptered fics. So look out for those too. Don't worry I will get through all requests this time ASAP. Thank you!_))


	7. Me First

**Requested by:** Anonymous (tumblr)

**Words:** 645

**Pairing:** Jarida

**Prompt:** "Merida takes a fall while exploring and hurts her ankle. She gets a cast and crutches, and Jack insists that he has to be the first one to sign her cast. :)"

* * *

Me First

Merida and Jack had just spent a whole week camping.

Jack had been begging Merida for the longest time for them to go out camping in the mountains. The forest surrounding them was beautiful and Jack really wanted to spend some time there during winter. Merida didn't like winter and so she always refused, but Jack finally managed to come to an agreement with her. He didn't care if they went during summer, which he disliked, he just wanted to go. Merida finally gave in. She felt bad about having an always pleading Jack.

"Alright" was all she had said, and in less than a day Jack had everything ready for them.

–

They were walking back down the mountain, after exploring it, while admiring the forest from above. It looked like a heavy green blanket was resting over the ground. It was the most beautiful thing either of them had seen.

Merida, being the danger loving girl she was, walked along the edge, admiring all she could from her spot. Unluckily for her the ground she was walking on gave way and she slipped. At first she thought it was her footing and tried to walk away, only causing her feet to slip even faster under her. A tightening feeling took place in the pit of her stomach but she didn't scream, instead she tried to slow her rapid falling, only causing friction burns on her hands. She then tried using her feet to stop herself, pushing them against the mountain as she slid, but they got stuck on the small rocks. At that moment Merida felt a sharp pain travel up her leg from her ankle and let out a small scream of pain.

"Merida! Merida are you okay?" Jack had managed to avoid the caving floor unlike Merida and was now beyond worried.

By now merida had reached the bottom. Luckily she hadn't fallen at too fast a speed and fell on her feet. Unfortunately the pain on her ankle was still there and her stop came as that foot hit the ground. And even louder scream escaped her lips.

"I'll be there right now" Jack yelled down at her, as he ran down the mountain as fast as his feet could take him.

The moment he got to Merida he picked her up. He didn't even ask if she could walk, her grunts of pain were enough of an answer. Before Merida knew it he had her in his car and he took her to the nearest hospital.

Turns out Merida had a broken ankle which would obviously need a cast and some clutches to go along with it. Merida groaned. Couldn't she just not have walked on the edge?

Merida was released from the hospital after she got her cast and her crutches. Jack offered to carry her to the car and the doctors offered a wheelchair, but Merida refused. She would walk out of the hospital on her own. Using crutches turned out to be much harder to handle than she expected, but she still managed to her to the car.

"Wait don't close the door yet" Jack called after her, holding something in his right hand.

Merida didn't really pay attention to it until he was just a few feet away from her.

"I want to be the first to sign your cast" he smiled down at her.

Merida only rolled her eyes. "Alright whatever, but don't write something cheesy cause I'll be working in this."

Jack smiled once again, crouching down to write on her cast. Of course he wasn't going to do as told. he wanted everyone to know how he felt about Merida.

Merida didn't really read what he had wrote on her cast until the next day when she was getting ready for breakfast.. "Jack!" She yelled and heard him laughing in the kitchen.

* * *

((_**Author's Note:** I know it is short and not that great, but this is probably how the ones that follow will be. I need to get through a lot of old ones and the only way I can is making them short. I'll try to make up for it by putting a lot of effort into them. _

_Also for those of you who recently requested some, I love the requests and would like to do them, but I am keeping no promises. I need to get through a lot of requests. I will put them on the list but it might be long before you actually see it, sorry!_))

**Requests are currently CLOSED!**


	8. Hogwarts' Graduation

**Requested by:** Mindyla (tumblr)

**Words:** 892

**Pairing:** Jarida

**Prompt:** "Jarida Hogwarts Graduation"

* * *

Hogwarts' Graduation

It was the day.

The big day every seventh year student of Hogwarts was waiting for. It was their graduation.

Most of the students were sad that that they were going to be leaving the oh so wonderful Hogwarts. Other were beyond thrilled that they were going to be able to start their lives as a full fledged wizard or witch. Then there were the others, the ones who were both sad and happy. Sad only because they knew they would grow apart from their friends. There was one small group though, a small group of four who wasn't afraid of that ever happening. They had been through too much to ever forget about each other.

Within that group there were two who had become incredibly close. At first all they ever did was fight and bicker. There was no day that would pass without them having fought at least three times, and about meaningless things. Soon though, about three years into Hogwarts their relationship took a different turn. They still bickered and disagreed on almost anything, but they had each other's backs.

Today they had agreed to meet up before the graduation to play on last prank on the teachers. It was going to be their best yet. And of course it was going to be classy and not only because they were going to do it in their graduation clothes.

Jack was waiting for Merida outside of the Gryffindor common room, expecting her to take at least half an hour more. Girls always did take longer to get ready, but as if Jack hadn't already learned Merida wasn't like that. She was out in less than ten minutes, wearing a beautiful dark blue dress which reached the lower part of her thigh.

"Looking good Mer" he smiled at her.

"Not bad yourself Jack" she replied, eyeing his suit.

"C'mon we've got some classes to crash before we are officially out of here" he chuckled as he took her hand pulled her after him.

Before they knew it they were running to the great hall, laughing at the top of their lungs. Good thing it was their last day if not teachers would eventually find out it was them and they would be in trouble. They entered the great hall, attracting too much attention. Not only were they late, looked flustered, were holding, but they were of opposite houses.

"We just know how to make an entrance don't we" Merida mumbled over at Jack.

"Yeah, go to your table" he whispered back.

Luckily the teachers weren't there yet, so they escaped their scornful stares, but they weren't as lucky with the students. Merida and Jack didn't care though. All the students should have gotten used to it already. After all, they were the famous Gryffindor and Slytherin of 'The Big Four' group. Their friends Rapunzel and Hiccup were the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Soon after they sat down the doors at the front, from which the teachers would enter, opened and in came the headmistress. She walked in and smiled at her students. After a moment she began a speech, a speech which would last about 15 minutes and which would bring many to tears. merida and jack only smiled at each other from opposite ends of the room. Of course their friend Rapunzel would be one of those in tears.

"So as customary you are allowed to switch tables if you'd like for your last feast here. Enjoy" the headmistress said her last words as she sat down, letting the feast begin.

Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack ended up sitting together at the end of the hufflepuff table. It was the only table which wouldn't make a big fuss about them all sitting together. Not that they cared, but they would the other students at least that much on their last day.

"I got all of you presents!" Rapunzel happily exclaimed, pulling out three boxes from her small enchanted purse.

They all took their corresponding box and thanked her.

None of the others gave presents, well until they had all parted ways to get their stuff. That's when Merida took her chance and pulled Jack off to the side before he left.

"Woah, what's wrong Merida?" Jack asked, being taken completely by surprise.

"Um well" Merida pulled at her hair, only now debating about giving her present to Jack. "I snatched something while we were in the trophy room and well I got it for you" she said, pulling out something small. It was a small golden plaque, which read "best seeker."

Jack had received that award, but the school would keep the plaque and only give some sort of prize and a certificate to the player. Merida got "best beater," but it wasn't a big deal for her. Jack on the other hand felt extremely proud of himself and wanted to take something back home to show off, that wasn't just some paper.

"You stole it for me?!"

Merida just shrugged and handed it over to him. "Just to make sure you don't forget me" she smiled.

"I could never" Jack replied, bringing her close and giving her a quick peck on the lips, before darting off with a huge smirk on his lips.

Merida smiled too and began her walk back to her dorm to pick up her stuff.

* * *

((_**Author's Note:** Yay! I posted twice in one day. Maybe I'll post one more later._))

**Requests are currently CLOSED!**


End file.
